metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fumbleye
What I notice about this creature that it does resemble Mother Brain or Phantoon (Mostly Phantoon), that neither of them have that "cat eye" look. Although, in one cutscene in Zero Mission, Mother Brain did make it's eye into that kind of shape when it was looking at Samus going down the elevator. Dr.Pancake 03:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Fumbleye? Okay, now I'm confused. I thought this guy was supposed to be Phantoon, the "last" boss of the game. Dr.Pancake 05:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) THIS creature is not phantoon, but yes, phantoon is the last boss. Csergent5 05:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow, very ironic when you think about it. This guy was speculated to be Phantoon so many times, buuuuut heres the twist, its not Phantoon, although he does appear in the game anyway. I'm kinda glad its not him, it doesn't really look like Phantoon THAT much. Does the Other M Phantoon look more like, well - Phantoon? And yes, I haven't beaten the game yet, but I spoiled myself like a bitch. Dr.Pancake 05:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) he takes on a MASSIVE form in this game. instead of being about one and a half times as tall as samus, she's only as tall as the circumference of his eye. he also can't disappear, making it easier Csergent5 11:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone else notice how this little glutton has this creepy contented look(a half-closed eye and some weird gurgling sounds) after draining some of Samus' energy? I swear it looks like it gets high off of the Varia Suit,disgusting,bleah. Marx Wraith 01:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It Takes the Plasma Beam to Defeat Fumbleye? I was of the opinion that the Wave Beam could harm Fumbleye, simply because Fumbleye has some psychic energy protecting it. In-game says that the Wave Beam can penetrate through transparent and semi-transparent (translucent) things. This is evinced by the fact that Samus can harm enemies behind glass or transparent objects. I can't test this out right now to see if the Wave Beam can harm Fumbleyes without the use of the Plasma Beam right now. If anyone else can right now, I would really appreciate it. If not, I suppose I'll have to wait until Friday. Metroid Fan 01:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it can't, since I got lost shortly after Wave Beam acquisition and wandered around quite a bit, and don't recall thinking "oh hey, I can kill those now!" But I could be wrong. Had I any save files at that point I'd test it. Dazuro 01:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Well, I could just speed through Other M. It's just that right now I am unable to test it out for myself. Metroid Fan 01:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The Wave Beam does penetrate Fumbleye's energy shield. I tested it yesterday. Metroid Fan 17:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Melee/Brawl Do you rememeber the creature that was adgitated by the acid in the background of the Brinstar stage? I think it is reminiscent of this creature. Worth a mention? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) YES. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 21:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) sleeping fumble eye. Should it be noted the first time it's encountered it's sleeping, until you have to go through the room again? (I believe it wakes up after getting speed booster.)Pikmin theories (talk) 00:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC)